


somewhere only we know

by crazyqueerecrivain



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyqueerecrivain/pseuds/crazyqueerecrivain
Summary: the five times they hear their song//look i've been watching glee and i'm a sap so this is really just poorly written fluff





	

The first time their song plays, they don’t know each other. 

Both of Lena’s assistants are out sick, so she finds herself getting her own coffee and she is grumpy. She’s the CEO of a multimillion dollar company and has thousands of employees working under her, yet there is not one goddamn person to bring her a coffee. In truth, she doesn’t mind. The mindless hum of businessmen and women far below Lena on the totem pole getting ready for their long days reminded Lena of who she worked for. It reminded her that there were always people below her and she owed it to them to do her best work. The lack of coffee wouldn’t have been such a problem if Lena hadn’t spent the majority of last night on the phone with her mother debating if Lilian would be allowed to attend Lena’s gala. Lena had gotten three hours of sleep because of it and tomorrow is her biannual day off to visit Lex. She knows she should stop visiting. He’s never receptive, but some part of Lena still sees her big brother, welcoming her into the Luthor family. Needless to say, she needed an easy day, not a day with no assistants.

Kara’s mood isn’t much better. Ms. Grant’s been cagey the last few days. It’s like there’s something Ms. Grant isn’t telling Kara, but it’s eating at her. Kara wants to help, to assist, but if Cat doesn’t tell her anything, she’s not sure how she can help. She usually counts on James to pick up her mood, but he’s in Metropolis visiting Clark and Louis. Winn can make her smile too, but now that he’s working at the DEO, Kara doesn’t get to see him until after work. She texted Alex earlier, but she’s having trouble keeping the Kara shine today.  When she finally gets to ordering, she can hear the young woman behind her groan.  Granted it’s quiet enough that Kara has to use her super hearing and Kara ordered almost ten coffees, she’s not in the mood for the woman’s underlying rudeness. 

The song starts to play as Lena finishes up her order and takes her place next to the blonde who ordered five too many coffees. 

 

_I walked across an empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and made me complete_

 

Kara steals a glance at the woman who had moments ago been mumbling curses at Kara and Kara forgets to breathe. The woman is drop dead gorgeous and Kara thinks she recognizes the beautiful brunette. The song lingers in her head all day as does the face of the annoyed woman behind her.

 

* * *

 

 

The second time their song plays, both of them are much more themselves. 

Lena is posed behind her desk while Kara is heading out with Clark after a meeting about an article. Kara is hopelessly optimistic about their friendship and Clark is hopelessly weary of Lena’s last name. Lena makes her best attempts at flirting, but they go right over Kara’s head. Clark is trying to use voice control to call Louis, but his phone connects to YouTube and starts to play their song. 

 

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?_

_I’m getting old and need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you’re gonna let me in_

_I’m getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

 

Both women smile, knowing the hidden history and significant, but neither say anything. Lena has an irrational fear that Kara will suddenly discover Lena’s feeling if she points out the song. Lena was good at constructing walls and if Kara learned of those feelings and in some twist of faite reciprocated them, Lena’s walls would go tumbling down. She’d give Kara the keys to her heart if Kara would only ask. Kara is afraid of Clarke’s reaction and her own. She knows Clarke is weary of the Luthors and doesn’t approve of Kara and Lena’s friendship. She also knows that every time she hears Lena’s voice among the city chatter her heart skips a few beats. She knows that Lena places an idle touch on her arm, Kara’s stomach flops and her skin feels electric. Kara’s afraid to label those feeling and she knows if she brings up the song, that’s exactly what she’ll have to do. 

 

* * *

 

The third time their song plays, they are both _really_ drunk. 

Kara had downed a shot or two of alien alcohol before heading to a gay bar with Alex. She isn’t going because she’s gay, but she’s going to support Alex. She had real feelings for James, real feelings that are eerily similar to those she has for Lena Luthor, but Kara doesn’t focus on that. 

Lena is nursing her second scotch when she sports the actual ray of sunshine that is her crush object Kara Danvers. She realizes that she needs to stay as far away from Kara as possible but then their song comes on. 

 

_I came across a fallen tree_

_I felt the branches of it looking at me_

_Is this the place we used to love?_

_Is this the place that I”ve been dreaming of?_

 

Lena grasps her beer can as hard as she can without fear of breaking the glass. Her knuckles are well defined and white as she exercises all the self control she can muster as a very obviously tipsy Kara approaches. “Hi Lena!” Kara chirps, slinging her arm around Lena’s shoulders. Lena reminds herself that Kara is drunk and they’re just friends. Lena can see the devilish look in Kara’s eyes. “Leeeennnaaa it’s our song, you _have_ to dance with me!” Kara slurs. Lena controls her breathing. She can handle drunk Kara; she’s not a thirteen year old boy. Lena nods as Kara drags her out onto the dance floor. Even drunk, Kara’s strength astounds Lena. They sway clumsily back and forth until after their song ends. Lena’s not sure how many songs pass, but she’s sure she’s getting drunker, despite the lack of alcohol intake since Kara’s pulled her from her seat. The two are close, too close. “Alex, I should go find Alex.” Kara stumbles away, but not before she presses her lips to Lena’s in a hot, messy kiss. Lena tries to focus on the taste of alcohol, but the feeling of Kara’s lips outweigh the taste. She knows it was probably the alcohol, but somewhere deep inside Lena hopes Kara meant it. 

 

* * *

 

The fourth time their song plays, Lena isn’t expecting it.

It’s been three weeks since Kara got very drunk and pulled Lena into a kiss. The two have gone on, ignoring that night and acting like they had before it happened, but it’s driving Kara insane. She can still taste Lena. She wants more of that. She was afraid before but after a long talk with Alex, Kara was more confident in her feelings. Maybe she didn’t quite know how to define herself yet (though Maggie suggested the word ‘bisexual’ and if Kara put her extremely justified bias against Maggie aside she had to admit the word felt good), but she knew she wanted to be with Lena Luthor and Alex insisted Lena wanted to be with Kara. Kara’s always been better at showing rather than telling, so she bribes Winn to find Lena’s address. 

Lena is working paperwork when she hears the knock. She’s not expecting anyone, so she’s got her contacts out and glasses on. Her hair is up in a loose and messy bun. Normally, she just lounges around her penthouse in a sports bra and her favorite pair of boxers, but she’s lucky enough to be in sweatpants and an open flannel, so as she heads to the door she buttons up her shirt and is mortified, happy, and surprised to see Kara Danvers babbling at her door. Lena’s not really sure what Kara is saying at first, but she catches up towards the end. “I’m… I’m just better at showing than telling so can I?” Kara looks really frightened, which frightens Lena, but she nods, and when the words hit her ears, Lena can’t help but smile.

 

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?_

_I’m getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you’re gonna let me in_

_I’m getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute why don’t we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don’t we go_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know?_

 

As Kara sings, Lena sits and Kara follows suit. She’s almost to the end of the song and Lena thinks she might cry when Kara pushes Lena down and straddles the brunette. Only Kara could hear the sharp intake of air. “Somewhere only we know?” Kara finishes with a whisper and Lena bites her lip nervously. The two search each other’s eyes until Lena grows a pair and leans up capturing Kara in a (sober) kiss. 

“Wow.” Lena whispers.

“I’ve wanted to do that.” Kara echos her older sister’s words. 

 

* * *

 

The fifth time their song plays, Kara’s stomach is in knots; the only place Kara finds comfort is in Lena’s bright eyes. 

“You are going to be fine.”Alex whispers, “You’re an alien. You can pull off one nice dance.” And with that, Alex shoves Kara into Lena’s arms.

“Are you ready Love?” Lena whispers into Kara’s ear and a shiver travels down her spine as she nods. Lena looks beautiful in a form fitting white dress with a villainous cut that shows just enough of Lena’s cleavage and highlights Lena’s clavicle and Kara feels beautiful and comfortable in her own strapless sweetheart dress.

“Now please welcome the new couple for their first dance.” Winn announced from the side of room. 

“Our song.” Kara whispered as the same words that Lena had heard so many times started to play again.

 

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?_

_I’m getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you’re gonna let me in_

_I’m getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute why don’t we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don’t we go?_

_So why don’t we go?_

 

Lena smiles as Kara pulls her close and she nuzzles into her wife’s neck. This is her past. This is her present. This is her future. Kara is her future and she could not be happier. In this moment everything is perfect.

 

_Ah-ah-ah_

_Ah-ah-ah_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don’t we go_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know?_

 


End file.
